


yours

by champagnepark



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnepark/pseuds/champagnepark
Summary: Kim Minjeong broke the internet overnight with a song she wrote for a certain seatmate with midnight blue hair and an endearing beauty mark under her lip, Yoo Jimin.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	yours

Kim Minjeong has been garnering a lot of attention lately. The aspiring internet singer has been scouted by several prestigious producers in the industry over a three minute song she uploaded on the weekend.

Frankly speaking, the five foot four blonde broke the internet. But she has yet to acknowledge her name trending until Aeri Uchinaga, her bestfriend, called her--wait no, let her rephrased that, shouted a congratu-fucking-lations at her. Resulting to an almost detention from the hall monitors if it weren't for them being a big fan of Winter.

If you were wondering, what was the song about--well, it's a love song and despite her affection for the said song, as edgy as it gets, she never believed in love at first sight. She couldn't grasp the theory of how someone could simply fall in love just by a single look that doesn't last more than mere seconds. It's unrealistic and fabricated from fairytales.

That's why, it took Minjeong on a whim. Out on the bristle summer heat under the huge oak tree on their schools backyard when the admission rolled off her tongue; foreign and brittle, but the lightness of her chest and the creeping blush on her ears says it all.

"Aeri, I'm in love with Jimin,"

Who would've thought a social butterfly like her would fall for a reserved girl like Jimin, the girl with midnight blue hair who doesn't talk much but would often lend the blonde her notes, unbeknownst of her being Minjeong's subject of adoration.

It was inevitable. How can she deny the attraction when they've been classmates for over three years. Despite her notorius stoic expression, Minjeong didn't stray. It made her heart flutter like a hord of gazelles galloping in her chest when the said expression warps into a genuine laugh when she told Jimin her remarkable jokes--Aeri would scoff at that but hey, this isn't about her right?

Aeri who has been adamantly sipping on her caramel latte choked, like her life depended on it. Minjeong hurriedly give her best friends back a comforting pat, and opened a bottle of water for her, which the brunette generously down in a few big gulps.

Minjeong has always been bold, confident, and some might say, a smartass, but given the circumstances of lingering silence that stayed a tad bit too long made her hands clammy. Under the tantalizing gaze of her best friend, the blonde began to shift uncomfortably. Until Aeri broke into a goofy grin and violently--as Minjeong exagerates--pulled her into a massive hug.

"About damn time, you idiot," she heard Aeri mumble against her back before pulling away with a smug grin filled with--one might say--devious plans plastered on her face.

Oh no, no, no. Minjeong leans back to the sturdy bark of the oak tree. Knowing whatever the Japanese is brewing up inside her head will be up to no good.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Chillax, we're just gonna get your ass to ask her out on a date!" before Minjeong could protest, Aeri--with her monstrous strength--dragged her like a sack of potatoes down the hallway to their homeroom. All the while briefing Minjeong about her plan, or as the pipper brunette voice it as Aeri's dating guide for dummies.

Lo and behold, the mess that is their classmates greeted them. Some are ingrossed in a round of Uno, some are running around throwing things, some are gossiping and well, there's Jimin--the sight for sore eyes, flipping through a book serenely like the ruckus didn't bother her.

She might've stared too long because she felt a slight nudge on her ribs. It was Aeri, who motioned for her to execute their plan before joining their classmates in a game of Uno. Minjeong took a deep breath before making her way to her designated seat. She dragged the chair back causing a slight screech and a pair of doe eyes bore into her, "You're back quickly,"

"Yeah, Aeri wanted to play Uno with the kids so," Minjeong shrugs coolly, mentally giving herself a high five as she settles in her seat. Jimin hums, returning her gaze back to her book where she left off.

Truthfully, if this was any other girl, she would've easily told them how she feel, knowing that she's blatantly honest, but then again, why was it different with Jimin that she become all sorts of nervous just because of her?

The answer is simple, because she's Jimin. The girl she has had feelings for several years now. She wasn't another one of her crushes--maybe she's to young to say this, but there's always this nagging mini Minjeong in her heart that always told her that Jimin is the one. 

Maybe Aeri was right--she's an idiot. An idiot who should've known better than to ask Jimin out on a date. As much as she's concerned, Jimin has a long line of suitors and there's no way she would like her back, a girl who could only sing and have average grades. 

Before she had the chance to push her seat back away and run to the nearest bathroom--just like a signal--her eyes met Aeri's who gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up from across the room. 

It was now or never. She closed her eyes, collecting her courage before leaning in, close enough to get a wift of the addicting perfume Jimin has worn consecutively. 

"Are you free this weekend?" she thanked the God's she didn't stutter and embarrass herself.

Minjeong saw how her cascading dark blue locks move pass her shoulder as Jimin turned, her eyes found hers. Has Minjeong ever mentioned how pretty Jimin is? If not that forgive her for being selfish and wanting to keep it to herself because Jimin is undeniably the prettiest girl in school or even the world--if Minjeong wants to be subjective.

Jimin was the first one to broke their stare off with the fluttering of her eyelashes. She tilted her head slightly and pointed to herself, "Me?" she asked--as if she just realize that the blonde was talking to her-- and Minjeong nods. Her fingers fiddling itself on her lap, an attemp to keep calm while she anticipates the answer. 

"Okay," Jimin smiled--the rare one that is responsible for making Minjeong have an urge to deem herself as the luckiest person in the room and with that my friends, Minjeong scored a date with Yoo Jimin.

♡

Except, that date didn't happen. Jimin texted her last minute saying that something urgent had came up. Leaving Minjeong sulky and disappointed, but it was short lived because when she saw her reflection through the mirror, it was enough to convince her that she doesn't want to waste such a cute outfit. So she recorded her self produced song that she had written for a certain midnight blue haired girl with an endearing beauty mark under her lip; that as we know, blew up overnight.

Don't get her wrong, she welcomed it with open arms--being a social butterfly gave her the advantage of not having to dive in head first into social anxiety, but there's only so much a teenage girl could take. Minjeong was fawned over by almost the entire faculty, even to kids from outside of her school. Now that her popularity has growed tenfold, it hindered her chances from talking to the only girl that matters.

The only solace she could find is the library, where she's currently hiding. Full of hope that she could finish reviewing her notes (well, Jimin's since she copied them) before the History test without getting sidetracked, which didn't work out as she hoped for. She groans, frustratingly resting her head on top of the scattered papers--that was before a deep feminine voice called for her, "Minjeong-ah? May I ask you–"

"Sorry, no more pictures nor autographs please. I don't feel so good right now. you can try some time later," grumbles lifting her head to see whoever dared to disrupt her agony, but when their eyes met, she immediately straighten up.

"J-Jimin?"

"So, no pictures and autographs for me?" Jimin pouts, leaving Minjeong wide eyed and breathless, frantically denying her statement before.

"No!" she said, louder than expected earning a glare from several students around them, which she bowed an apology multiple times before continuing where she left off.

"I mean no, wait yes you can–" Minjeong exasperatedly tried to explain herself, but whatever she was about to say next was caught in her throat when Jimin broke into fits of giggles. A rare occasion that made Minjeong's heart flutter.

"I was just joking Jeong-ah" she sniffled the bits of laugher before pointing at the scattered notes on the table. "I was just about to ask you if you needed my assistence because I know you're never the one to pay attention in class,"

"I do!" she exclaimed, quieter this time. Her arms crossed over her chest with a pout adorning her features.

"Really? Then tell me when did the scientific revolution started," Jimin challenged, an eyebrow raised. 

Minjeong could only gap like a fish. She tried to rake her brain for any forms of comprehension towards the subject, but she couldn't find a single one. She wanted to blurt out the whole truth--that she couldn't pay attention in class because a certain someone decided to wake up and choose to look pretty while jotting down notes. 

"That's what I thought," Jimin tapped her mouth shut with her fore finger and claims the seat next to her--close enough for Minjeong to smell her sweet vanilla perfume.

"First off, you should start by understanding this mindmap," she leans over to Minjeong's personal space, picking up a mind map and placed it on top of the scattered papers on the table. and Minjeong had to hold herself back from the urge to bury her face on the long display of the other girls neck.

Suprisingly, she could understand the material better than when Mr. Choi explained in class. Maybe its the way Jimin's deep voice made history sound so attractive or the way she got little smiles of comfort when her eyebrows begin to pitch in together. When Jimin was done explaining--much to her disappointment--she asked Minjeong to memorize the key points on her own.

Once she finished, she checked her phone and saw that she still have half an hour to spare. So she wanted Jimin to assess her, but as soon as her eyes landed on her impromtu tutor who was sound asleep, she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Minjeong couldn't blame her, being the top student must've been tiresome. 

And as less creepy as Minjeong tries to make it, she's appreciating the girl's beauty. Her long lashes that rested agaisnt her honey cheeks, her protruding nose, her plump lips and of course, the distracting beauty mark on her lower lip.

Minjeong didn't know when did her face become inches apart from Jimin and she didn't know where the courage came from when she tucked a stray hair behind the girls ear, and her glossed lips whispered, "I'll be yours,"

♡

A few months later, news broke out that Yoo Jimin is dating.

No one would've thought that the quiet girl who mostly kept to herself was dating a varsity baseball player--Hyunjin Hwang. 

In those very few months--Minjeong claims it felt like an eternity--time moved in black and white; she couldn't remember clearly what happened in that time frame, but one thing she knows for sure, in order to save the remaining bits of her heart, she stopped sitting next to redacted--call her dramatic, but she couldn't even say her name without her heart feeling like it was ambushed by the zoo.

Not that it was such a dark time for Minjeong, because she had enough time to think things through and come to a realization that her keen interest in singing isn't just a hobby, she wants to make a career out of. Hence the important leap she took towards her future--signing a contract with The BlckM Label. 

She hopes that senior year would be over soon. Until then, she had to endure the sight of the midnight blue haired girl wrapped against someone else's arms. And nothing else hurts more than pretending that she didn't care--she wouldn't admit it to Aeri though. 

Speaking of her best friend, she hasn't been vocal about their plan. Some part of her is grateful that the brunette gave her space--seemingly too busy on her phone--but some part of her wanted Aeri to kick her ass and send a snarky remark over her--as she quotes--dumb cowardice. 

She shrugs it off. Her time was too invested in working hard on her upcoming debut as an actual singer. It made her heart better--pouring out her unspoken whispers of affection, hoping one day, maybe not today, but someday she could finally feel what it feels like to be in Hyunjin's place.

And maybe, just maybe, she worked a little too hard and too late that it resulted into sleepless nights and daydreams become her coping mechanism. Where she could fulfill her longing for the the midnight blue haired girl with honey eyes, by holding onto the fading memories of her; those times where she paid no attention to class and took any chance she gets to look at Jimin who was too focused on the subject or when she didn't go to her favorite oak tree with Aeri just to listen to her ramble about a subject she couldn't understand, to the countless times their hands brushed accidentally and she would always tell Aeri how soft they felt or at the sight of her happily laughing at a joke she made that Aeri never found funny.

And most importantly when their eyes meet and Minjeong swears she had to learn how to breath every single time. It was an abyss she never wanted to escape, to last forever. But this isn't a fairy tail nor did fate seems to be by her side.

"Miss Kim! I do not tolerate this behaviour, wash your face!"

♡

What she didn't expect to be at her favorite spot on the park playground one in the morning was to see the girl she has been avoiding, had her face buried in her hands, crying on a swing.

She had been out for a late night stroll to clear her head, because she haven't been sleeping well--her thoughts were livid and regret clouded her thoughts. The what ifs that linger over the fact that she should've realize her feelings sooner. 

It felt like fate decided to play with her, again. She hadn't seen the girl for quite some time, atleast not this close. A portion of her heart whispered for her to back away, to run, to ignore the girl--but she decided to swallow whatever pride she had because she still has a heart; a heart that still beats for the same girl.

"Jimin?" she whispered. Watching as the girl clad in thin pijamas flinched over the cold and she almost, almost cooed at the girls habitual flinches that has yet to change.

She trudged silently, closer to the playground as she took a seat on the swing beside her. Pushing the swing gently, she sways against the night breeze. and when she faced the girl, she hasn't looked up yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. the curiosity nibbling on her conscience. but the girl didn't answer, she only sniffled and sniffled, not showing any sighs of stopping.

Minjeong grew anxious on her seat. She fiddled with her thumbs, trying to think of a possible scenario but only one comes up to mind, "That baseball player did something to you, didn't he?"

The blonde could feel her blood boil at the thought of that lanky boy touching her without consent. She abruptly stood up from the swing. Her teeth gritted, fist clenched and eyes burned in hatred. But before she could do anything about it, soft hands encircled itself on her wrist.

Minjeong turned to face the owner--as hard as she tries to deny--was one she missed the most. But this isn't the face she wanted to see. The sight of this Jimin broke her heart--the Jimin, who always have her walls up unless its just the two of them laughing at Minjeong's antics was now just a girl with her walls crumbled down, fragile and crestfallen.

Maybe it's ridiculous to say that even in this state, with tears glistening the girl's cheeks, under the moon where Minjeong could see her illuminating midnight blue locks trailing above her chest, her mesmerising doe orbs that pleaded for her to stay and her crimson lips, continuously bitten, red--it's a dangerous sight. So dangerous that she was held captive, unable to move as if she was enchanted by the being that is Yoo Jimin.

Maybe it was the longing she felt, or the frustration she had because she couldn't protect her first love—call her stupid—but when she lean in to end the spell and capture the lips that she always wondered if they really tasted like her cherry chapstick, it felt right. Like they were the last pieces of a puzzle that was the only ones left to finish the entire picture. 

They moulded against each other; neither wanting to let go. Her hand found its way to Jimins back as she hovers above the sitting girl. Jimin let her settle in between her legs and pulled her closer by the small dimples of her back. Minjeong could feel the cold tears pressed against her cheeks and it downed to her just as the night grew colder with the feeling of Jimin shuddering underneath her, it felt like a cold slap on her face. 

Minjeong—with a heavy heart—pulls away. She pulled her hoodie over her head, and shoves it into Jimins hands, who was looking at her with confusion and eyes glazed, still dazed over the aftermath. 

"Wear it, it's cold," she said, which the girl obediently did without a word. She reached out for one of the sleeves that hung long enough for her to hold. The blonde avoids eye contact as much as possible afraid that she couldn't hold herself back to ravish at the girls addicting cherry flavored lips, "Let me take you home. It's dangerous to be out alone in this hour," 

It was the last thing she uttered, aside from Jimin mumbling her address as they walked.

They arrive at Jimin's house. The lights are on, evident that the residents are still awake. Minjeong lets go of her hold on her hoodie and walks away, but not far enough to not be able to make sure the girl entered her house safely. She watched as the girl typed in her passcode and when the door opened, Jimin was immediently greeted by a figure she loathes. 

"Oh my God Jimin, where were you? I was worried sick when you suddenly disappeared right after dinner. I almost filled a report to the police! I'm glad you're okay,"

Minjeong wanted to cry; wanted to scoff at the lanky boy's claims. Because if he was so worried then why didn't he look for her himself? Maybe if he did, her resolve wouldn't have crumbled under the moonlight, and is begging for more; for Jimin to be hers fully. It was when Hyunjin embraced Jimin did Minjeong chose to walk away; My job here is done, right? 

Even the confident mini Minjeong in her heart finally admits:

_She's not yours, Minjeong._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was inspired by Winter's yours cover <3 thanks for reading, i hope you like it! also while you're still here, check out my kariselle socmed au "Hot Girl Summer" on twitter @givenselle!!


End file.
